


朝耀 | AB

by BluishMeow



Series: Alpha朝×Beta耀 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: ATTENTION：JUST A 代发，原作BY空空。





	朝耀 | AB

不得不说，王耀在打开家门时确实是有些失望的——早上出门时什么样现在还是什么样，没有一丁点有人回来过的样子——看来他的小男友气还没消，或者更糟，王耀叹了口气踢掉鞋子进了门，也许这次亚瑟不会再回来了。

这个结论让他又再哑然了一会，回过神时首先注意到的竟是还贴在冰箱上的便利贴，上面是亚瑟的字迹，工整干净得像他本人一样——“单子上的东西我都买好了，所以这周我要吃糖醋排骨。P.S.竹笋不是熊猫吃的吗？”——光是想象那小孩茫然又认真的表情就让王耀差点笑出了声，可笑了两声又后反劲的觉着心里堵得慌。

他并不是没想过会有这一天——吵架、冷战，或者分手——他是指，王耀和亚瑟柯克兰会“在一起”这本身就是个意外，如果那天他不是为了躲雨而拐进那条阴暗的小巷抄了两步近路，可能这辈子他和亚瑟都不会有任何交集。

王耀又叹了口气，他是个Beta，对于Alpha或Omega的信息素实在不够敏感，这曾是当初亚瑟愿意信任他的原因——被诱发了发情期的小孩是在小巷子里打完群架之后被王耀捡到的，泥污与血渍完全掩不住他身上锋芒毕露的傲气和贵气，明明手指都在颤抖着、牙齿也打着寒颤，却仍能带着一身毫不在乎的冷漠与骄矜，踩着脚底下吭吭唧唧的小混混、身边还撂倒着七八个，拿着一副“兄弟能借个火吗”的语气问王耀：“麻烦？能帮我买两支抑制剂吗？”

但这同样也是悬在他们这段关系上的一把刀，王耀完全无法通过信息素的味道去了解亚瑟的情绪与状态，便更加无法适应他的小男友愈发膨胀的占有欲和控制欲——Beta几乎无法被标记，即使王耀已经让步到放任了亚瑟每天早上在他出门前都要贴在他的肩膀或者锁骨上咬一口的程度，他们之间的标记也很难坚持超过一天，而往往带着一身来自于工作中接触到的其他Alpha甚至是Omega的气息下班回到家的王耀就又免不了带给亚瑟不断累积的不安与暴躁。

他们开始争吵，年轻的伴侣曾经无比打动他的、即使捂住嘴巴也会从眼睛里满溢出来的热烈与执着在那一刻全都变成了咄咄逼人的质问——王耀不明白，他确实无法被Alpha标记，他闻不到亚瑟的情绪，他无法给予亚瑟及时的回应，可这难道都是他的错吗？

而亚瑟眼里纠缠着的期望又失望、委屈又执拗继续加剧了这一切，直到他终于咬着牙、扣着手心，逼着自己一字一顿的把每一个字都说的清清楚楚——亚瑟柯克兰，你一开始就知道我是Beta，那你就应该知道我们之间总会有今天，你看清楚，这是事实，我确实没有办法给你想要的，我无法被你标记，我们更不可能会有孩子，如果你从前并没想过这些，那好，你现在可以好好的、认真考虑一下了，别那么孩子气，承认吧，我们根本就不应该开始。

王耀吐着气揭下了便利贴，又在冰箱门前站了一会才揉着太阳穴、拖着步子往卧室走——那之后亚瑟就摔门走了，虽然王耀现在想起来还觉得，他的小男友能收住脾气没把门摔在他脸上真的已经是极为克制了。

他在床头柜的抽屉里收好了便利贴，又坐在床边翻了一遍手机——没有未接来电，没有短信，没有语音消息，没有任何留言——小孩估计是真的气急了。

说一点都不担心才怪，王耀思来想去，亚瑟大概只可能回去住他从开学至今一共也没住过几天的大学宿舍——亚瑟最初住进王耀家时“抵押”给他的学生证足可以证明这孩子不止家世好、脑子同样是一流水准——毕竟就王耀所知，亚瑟和家里的关系并不算好。

问题同样也出在这了——王耀忍不住又叹了口气——他早知道他家小孩出身相当不赖，毕竟能毫不在乎的穿着一身高定在巷子里跟人打架这事一般孩子可干不出来，而如果亚瑟后来不主动解释，王耀也不会猜到这小孩之所以会被诱发发情、一身狼狈的出现在街头小巷中，竟是因为被家里安排了他完全不喜欢的相亲对象，他曾是从家里的酒会上逃出来的。

想到这王耀又烦躁的挠了挠头——说不定亚瑟现在想通了，已经回家了——毫无情趣的Beta有什么稀罕？亚瑟会喜欢上他也许根本就是小孩的一时脑热，他随随便便都能找到比王耀更好的人，他理应和更适合的Omega在一起，一个Omega会体贴他的情绪、理解他的不安、给予他同样的热情，而不是像王耀这样木然又茫然的无能为力着，生生把两人一同耗到精疲力尽。

但就在这时，王耀突然眼尖的注意到了床头柜旁的小垃圾桶，里面竟丢着一支拆了封的一次性注射器——王耀当然不需要抑制剂，那么，是亚瑟回来过？

突如其来混合成一团的惊讶与欣喜、懊恼又急切轻易便打败了王耀，他站起身下意识先捡起了垃圾桶里的注射器，叫出亚瑟名字的时候连声音都不稳了——亚瑟和他在一起的时候并没有经历过任何发情期，Alpha的发情期理论上只可能会被Omega诱导发生，而发情期中的Alpha又实在太容易出问题了——上一次这小孩强撑着给自己打了两针，结果没出半分钟就一头栽倒在了他身上、烧了三四天人才清醒，那这次？

王耀不敢想了，他站在原地气急的转了两圈，注意力猛然便停留在了卧室的衣柜上，他的眼神删了几下，很快深吸了两口气、努力让自己的声音听起来更平静些，然后才屈起手指在衣柜门上敲了两下：“亚瑟？嘿？亚瑟……你在吗？我、我是王耀，如果你……你还好吗？你——我可以、打开门吗？”

王耀并没有马上得到回应，他还是又把额头贴在衣柜门上再等了一会才听到里面确实发出了一段微弱的哼声，这也让他完全等不下去了，他一边轻声哄着亚瑟：“我开门了？”一边小心翼翼的拉开了衣柜门——然后便愣住了，他印象中一贯倔强到甚至有些臭屁的小男友正埋在他的衣服中、抱着他的枕头把自己蜷成一团。

王耀从没见过亚瑟这个样子——他是说虽然生理课本上写过处在发情期的Alpha会格外敏感、甚至脆弱，极度需要伴侣的陪伴与安抚，而他本人同样批复过不少为度过自己、或照顾伴侣发情期的合法假条，但他确实是第一次见到亚瑟像这样满身上下都写满了委屈与不安的状态——即使他仍然一丁点都闻不到Alpha的信息素味道。

这也让王耀直接跪在了衣柜前，一边伸手去挖他家小孩埋在他的衣服中的脸，一边轻声的哄着他的小男友：“嘿？亚瑟？小混蛋？能听见我说话吗？我是、我是王耀，嘿？”

亚瑟过了好半天才回应给他两声模糊的哼声，但仍然紧抓着王耀的衣服不肯抬头，王耀心疼的厉害，只好继续揽着亚瑟的头颈往自己的怀里拽：“好了好了、没事了，你回家了，亚瑟？看看我？你在我这里，你安全了、我——”

他的话并没能说完，因为亚瑟终于抬起了头——小孩绿油油的一对猫眼仿佛刚被水洗过，湿润又透亮，便显得他红彤彤的眼眶更加的委屈又可怜，哑着嗓子叫他的名字时更是格外依恋又不舍：“耀、王耀……你别生气，不要生气、好吗？我很想你、我又很难过……”

你都这样了我还生什么气啊，王耀几乎就要苦笑了，摸着亚瑟已经被汗水打湿了的发顶只剩下叹气的份：“我没有，没生气，你先出来、好吗？我在这里、我——”

下一秒他便被亚瑟拦腰抱住了，没轻没重的小孩搂着他的腰直接把他撞翻在了地板上，王耀小小声叫了句痛，马上就被压在身上的小男友整个圈得紧紧的，亚瑟的额头埋在他的胸口，不住的蹭着他跳动的心口，一边喃喃的叫着他的名字：“耀、我很难受……耀、你别生气了，别不要我、我不想……我不要、不要她们、我只想——我只要你……”

小孩潮湿又委屈的“控诉”实在是有些过分了，王耀只觉得自己的心脏也要被拧出水来，他只颤着声音、拍着亚瑟的后背和肩膀刚回应着安抚了一句：“我没生气、也没不要你，你先起来、告诉我，你怎么回——”

但得到了他的“保证”的小男友哪还等得了，直接朝着王耀半张的嘴唇凶狠又缠绵的咬了上来。

王耀当然对Alpha的信息素毫无反应，但这并不妨碍他从亚瑟急切又焦躁的动作中感受到小孩的委屈与不安，他甚至错觉在嘴边尝到了什么湿漉漉的咸涩味道，可还没等他试图开口调侃两句，他就已经被小男友极具攻击力与占有欲的亲吻封住了唇舌。

亚瑟浑身上下都烫得厉害、揽在王耀腰际和脖颈的手指也一样，王耀扭头避开小男友吞吐着灼热气息的亲吻，短短几个呼吸间便感觉自己都好像被点燃了。

这当然不是好的方面，王耀是指，他们在此之前当然滚到床上过，可那一切都发生在亚瑟还保有理智的情况下，而即使是在安全期内、于情事中格外急躁而年轻的Alpha男友也时常会让王耀感到难以承受，就更别提现在这个明显已经被诱导进入到了发情期、逐步陷入失控的亚瑟。

亚瑟滚烫的亲吻正沿着王耀脆弱的颈侧向下漫延，手指早便更不老实的探入了王耀的衣襟内、毫无章法的朝着Beta干涩的甬道中蛮横的挤入，王耀难受的挺了挺腰，深吸着气拍着亚瑟的后脑勺试图唤回Alpha的意识：“等、等下，亚瑟？能不能……我们、我们到床上去，好吗？”

可年轻的Alpha从喉咙里哽咽着发出一串短暂的抗议，喘息中还带着些不甚清晰的啜泣：“耀、你别走……不要生气、我不要——我要你、”

王耀的心尖就这样软了，他只能一边深呼吸着放松自己、配合着小男友情动之中无法保持风度的粗糙动作，一边强忍着干涩的痛楚亲吻亚瑟潮湿的额头：“别急、亚瑟……我不走、你，你轻点——我、呃——”

亚瑟并没等王耀说完便把他抱了起来、按进了身后柔软的床垫中，王耀则在Alpha再次覆身上来前先握住了亚瑟的下体，在Alpha委屈又舒服的哼出声后轻柔的在小男友的嘴角落下一个亲吻：“嘿、别急，我真的不走……我们慢慢来，好吗？我保证、”

被安抚住的Alpha哽咽了两声，于是王耀顺势翻身把亚瑟按在了床上，又在他的小男友再度被委屈与不安控制前俯下身、深深的吞入了Alpha坚挺的性器。

亚瑟狠狠的颤抖了，压不住的呜咽声几乎马上就从他的喉咙深处溢了出来，一边模糊的叫着王耀的名字，一边无意识的朝着Beta湿润的口腔中顶撞着自己。

王耀根本做不惯这个，或者说与亚瑟在一起之后的一切都是他从没想象过的——在遇到亚瑟前，他对自己下半辈子的伴侣的全部预想就只是一个同样的Beta，男性女性无所谓，毕竟Beta对于情欲的需求并不大，运气好的话也许他们会有一个孩子，如果没有也不影响什么，Alpha？Omega？他想都没想过。

是亚瑟改变了所有，年轻的Alpha身上、眼里溢出的爱意与亲近即使不通过信息素也足够昭然若揭，即使王耀确实要承认在他答应亚瑟“交往试试看”时其实根本没抱有多大的希望于他们能相处长久、就更没有过所谓“共度一生”那么长远的考虑，可当他连续几天站在空荡冷清的门口、一遍一遍对自己重复着“亚瑟柯克兰不会再回来了”的时候，他也是真的慌了，然后才后知后觉的意识到——操，是你赢了，小混账。

脑子里突然蹦出的泄气与认命让王耀不甘心的含着口中坚挺的性器顶端坏心眼的吸了吸，亚瑟被他舔弄的正舒服，这下更是哼出了哭腔，颤巍巍的不停叫着他的名字，还在固执的重复着：“耀、耀……嗯、你不要走——哈，我不认、你，你收……收回去——”

发情期中的Alpha的性器比起安全期时还更胀大了一圈，王耀含不住、吃了满嘴咸湿的前液，这会也开始脸颊发酸，于是吐出了半截，一边圈着手指撸动着Alpha潮热坚硬的柱体，一边小口的舔舐、吮吸着Alpha胀到红肿的先端小孔：“收什么、亚瑟？你要我、我——”

燥热的Alpha许是已经等不及他温吞的抚弄，极是强硬的把性器狠狠顶进了王耀的口腔，王耀根本来不及反应就被亚瑟灼热的先端顶到了喉咙，剧烈的干呕和冲撞的窒息感直接逼出了他的眼泪，他本能的抬手推住亚瑟的腿根、却又被Alpha死死按住了后脑，他的小男友这会听起来居然比他还委屈：“收回去、我不认——我们就该、在一起，我只要你——”

于是王耀含着未坠的眼泪就这么被亚瑟撞碎了，这小混蛋难道就因为他气头上口不择言的一句“我们根本不应该开始”而把自己逼成了这样？

窝心的痛楚让他实在再难推开他的小男友，便愈发顺从的深深吞入亚瑟的大半根性器，亚瑟在颤抖着迈向高潮前下意识的想要抽出自己，但王耀第一次拒绝了这个——Alpha大股的精液呛得他止不住的咳嗽，尝起来味道也并不好，更多的一部分也由于他无法自制的干呕而顺着嘴角流了出去，可王耀不在乎，因为——亚瑟很快就哽咽着凑过来、结结实实的吻住了他，年轻的Alpha的声音里带着忐忑、带着试探，可更多的还是热烈的欣喜与踏实的心安：“耀、耀……你收回去了、对吗？你、你和我在一起，并没有——没有后悔，对吗？”

当然了，王耀闭着眼睛、恶狠狠的在亚瑟的嘴唇上咬了一口：“对，我收回来了，你个小混账、你赢了……是我错了，我、我再也不说，不会说那样的话了——”

终于得到了一个“承诺”的Alpha很快又覆身压在了王耀身上，王耀嘴里、下巴上还湿滑着，和亚瑟交换了几个深吻后好在还记得耐住性子去摸枕头下的润滑——Beta的身体条件本来便比不上Omega那样容易适应于性爱，何况王耀才刚感受过发情期中小男友的惊人尺寸，饶是他确实已然情动，也实在不敢过于莽撞。

但要制住发情期中的Alpha哪有那么容易，王耀抓着亚瑟的手一边挤着润滑膏，一边喘息着分散亚瑟的注意力：“慢点、别急，好吗？我真的不走、就，嘶——”乐于盖章的小男友又在他锁骨上啃了一口，王耀有些无奈、一边还有点头疼，“你这两天、去哪了？”

亚瑟的一只手被王耀抓着、强自小心的按压着Beta干涩狭窄的甬道，另一只手仍托在王耀的下巴上，只在深吻的间隙中才零星吐出几个词回应王耀，听起来也凶巴巴的：“学校、宿舍……回家，叫我回家，操——那不是、不是家，操——”

Alpha身上升起的暴躁让他直接咬破了王耀的嘴角，王耀抽着气小声喊了句痛，深陷在情绪中的亚瑟恍了一会才回了神，细碎的亲吻着他，一边气急的道着歉：“还是、老把戏，操、谁喜欢，谁自己去娶……老子他妈、不乐意，谁都别想——操、”

王耀听到这便了然了，所以亚瑟突然的发情期又是拜诱导素所致——而这一根筋的小混蛋在进入了发情期之后第一时间能想到的竟只有要回到他和王耀的“家”，把自己包裹进王耀的衣服里、为自己筑好一个安全的巢。

王耀不愿意再深想了，只怕他想清楚的东西越多、就越是没法对亚瑟狠下心，他能做的只是抓着亚瑟的手指，指引着急切的Alpha一点点打开自己的身体，把自己的全部都献给这个明明凶残到恨不得把他生生拆吃入腹、却还能一脸委屈着好像只是在朝他讨糖吃的小混账。

冰凉的润滑膏早就被Alpha滚烫的手指融化了，王耀甚至错觉自己的穴口也要融化了，亚瑟的手指从前也这样让他难以忍受吗？两根、还是三根，也许还应该再等一会，但亚瑟已经等不了了，要Alpha在情事中懂得忍耐实在太强人所难，王耀尚未来得及适应亚瑟手指的尺寸，便被更加灼热的凶器顶了进来。

王耀本能的叫了声痛，下意识便挣扎着推住了亚瑟的肩膀，Alpha坚挺滚烫的性器只在他的穴口中探进了一部分先端就已经让他痛到了头皮发麻——还不到时候，亚瑟不可能进得去——他本想动一动、试图阻止Alpha的欲望，可事实上他根本不可能想象得到彻底进入发情期、被情欲支配的Alpha有多危险，失去了控制的Alpha扯着他的手腕拽到了头顶按住、膝盖顶住他的腿根向两边打开，接着便蛮横的把肿胀的性器强行挤进了王耀狭窄的穴口。

王耀差点就痛到窒息了，他甚至觉得自己的眼前都黑了两三秒，他不确定自己是不是叫出了声，或者说他连声音都没能发出来便短暂的眩晕过去了，唤醒他的是Alpha向后抽出自己的动作，但他同样没来得及出声，Alpha就再次凶残的把自己朝他顶了进来。

王耀直到亚瑟缓慢的动作了一会后才找回自己的声音，但他已经什么都说不出来了，脱口而出的全是些破碎的啜泣，他的眼泪不受控制的顺着眼角流进鬓角、划过耳廓，带着浓重鼻音的哭腔随着Alpha抽插的动作在空气中起起落落——他想开口、却连自己都听不清楚自己在说什么——他哭得太厉害了、嗓音也哑得可怕，他想叫亚瑟停下来，却只能毫无意义的吐出些“别、不、求你”等等断续的音节，然后为他换来Alpha更加凶狠的占有与深吻。

缓慢而隐晦的焦灼情欲终于在这时沿着Beta被操到酥软的尾椎骨露出爪牙，被强行撑开、挤入、填满的胀痛渐渐变成了某种被束缚住的安全感。

王耀喘得厉害，他总觉得下一秒自己可能就要窒息而死、或者死于身体里被点燃的情欲，但他的Alpha如同撕咬一样的亲吻和强行闯入的占据又好像给了他一棵浮木——他被汹涌而来的情欲海啸接连腾空抛出、又拉扯着坠落，可不管他落向哪里，亚瑟都紧紧的抓着他、一丝一毫都没有放松过。

飘忽的眩晕甚至盖过了绵延的胀痛，他的穴口被摩擦的麻木、发烫，他的意识都好像被烧成了灰烬，他的脑子里一片空白，然后下一刻，他才突然发现自己真的腾空了——脊背后传来的冷硬触感首先让王耀回神，接着才是更加用力挤进他身体深处的滚烫器官，被深入剖开的感觉让王耀忍不住又开始干呕，而这很快又为他换来了Alpha的一个深吻。

王耀在这个吻结束后才强撑着睁开红肿的眼睛，可马上就又被亚瑟抱着他把他顶在卧室墙壁上的冲撞动作打翻了满眶的眼泪，Alpha的精液混合着融化后的润滑膏正淅淅沥沥顺着他的股沟与腿缝滴在地板上，噼啪的水声、肉体碰撞声，亚瑟近在咫尺的喘息声都让王耀的脸热得厉害、紧接着便全身都烧了起来。

亚瑟显然是感受到了王耀因情动而颤巍巍缩紧的后穴，愈发毫不留情的向着Beta体内藏得极为隐蔽的生殖腔顶进去。

王耀在亚瑟第一次触碰到生殖腔口时就挣扎着哭出了声，被进入生殖腔的疼痛与之前的胀痛根本没法比，饶是他满心满腹的情欲与爱意这时也全撑不住了，可奈何他被亚瑟抱在半空中、整个人都挂在亚瑟身上，越挣扎便越会失去着力点，然后在重力的作用下自己把自己打开在Alpha的肉刃之前。

亚瑟的性器终于顶开王耀的生殖腔时，王耀已经连哭都哭不出声了，无尽的疼痛与疲惫已经让他整个人都虚脱了，只下意识哑着嗓子拿着气音喃喃叫着亚瑟的名字——亚瑟、亚瑟，亚瑟……亚瑟，亚瑟。

过了好一会，他才恍惚听见他的Alpha贴着他的耳尖轻轻落下了一个吻：“我在，耀、我在……没事，别怕，我们有很长时间、在一起……相信我，也许，我们就会有一个孩子了。”


End file.
